borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Laserrobotics
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Laserrobotics page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 20:45, 27 August 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' timer nice one, thanks. 01:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha, 39 edits since August. You do realize you have literally no stroke around here, so arguing with anyone = Bad idea. Keep it up, see what happens ;) AtlasSoldier 21:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but when somebody thinks they can do things that don't make sense just because they put more work into it, I get ticked. Remember, when you put enough effort into something, there's no end to what you can't do. Laserrobotics (talk) 21:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but when people such as yourself do shit that doesn't make any sense, I'm pretty sure it's well within my rights to correct your bullshit and destroy your argument. Also, you may want to further clean up the Mission Flow page, or I just might tag it with a delete tag, again. Most people would agree it's pretty useless in it's current state. NOhara24 22:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, wiki pages are created procedurally. PROCEDURALLY. Procedurally. As in, over time with a large amount of edits usually contributing little overall. I have laid the foundation, which I stated in the edit summary that I intend to build upon when I actually have more information to go on. Procedurally. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Your inexperience is showing. People will create pages for any reason at all. There was a guy creating a new page for each and every achievement earlier, and guess what? I tagged them for deletion. Because all of the achievements already had their own page. I wouldn't say that was anything close to being created "Procedurally". Leave the editing to those who know what they're doing. NOhara24 22:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::If I had used that as an example, then yes my inexperience would be showing. But we don't need a new page for every achievement, because it's excessive. However, a mission flow page for DLC4 is very obviously required. Leave the editing to those who can currently think logically, and can someone please give NOhara24 a temp ban for a couple hours before he gives himself an aneurysm trying to keep up with this. I stated on your talk page that I have done what you're heading towards before, and it never ends up good for anyone. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Calling for another's ban over contributing all day won't get you anywhere. All of my edits are good. Every. Single. One of them. NOhara24 22:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no doubt about that, but your daylong contributions are not what I take issue with. Your arrogance and anger are, both of which I can understand given the amount of pure idiocy I see regularly go through wikis, but they will be anything but helpful if they continue to build. You need some time to let off steam. Go read a book, climb a tree, come back here in 4 hours. I promise I won't delete the wiki without you watching, oh radiant overlord of all wikiness. Laserrobotics (talk) 22:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes...I can taste your sarcasm...let the butthurt flow through you. NOhara24 23:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do I need to point out the one and only remark I made that you decided needed to lead to this? As the children say, "he who smelt it dealt it". Laserrobotics (talk) 23:24, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Trolled hard sir, Trolled hard. NOhara24 23:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then if you meant absolutely none of this, do I have your permission to remove it from my page? A wiki is not the place and this is not the time for trolling. There are forums for that. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Go ahead lol. It's your talk page. Oh, and for future reference, I'm usually pretty fair on what's edited by other people on the wiki. If you had subbed in a cleanup tag for the old delete tag, I wouldn't have changed it. Also, DLC 4 is good so far. Claptrap's crit spot is in their eye, btw. NOhara24 02:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC)